Sam's Seven Steps to Getting into Dean's Head
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sam wants Dean and has a plan to get him.
1. Author's Note

_**Okay, so I am doing this so that I am able to upload more stories to my account.**_

_**The chapters that lie here in are those that are already up. They are part of a fic verse I am doing and will be added to as I get them all done.**_

_**This is entitled **"The Seven Steps to Getting into Dean's Head."** And several of them you all have already read.**_

_**I am also hoping to possibly do a set from Dean's POV of this whole thing. Let me know what you all think on that.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Love and Good Reading~**_

_**NeoCortex~**_


	2. Some Real Fun

_**Sam and Dean are at a club and Sammy wants to leave.**_

_**I own nothing. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW. Nor do I own 'Level Two' which is now known as 'The Purple Tree Lounge.' So yes, it is a real place.**_

_**SLASH Hints at WINCEST to come. No likey, no ready.**_

* * *

The jeans he wore- Dean's jeans- sat low on his hips. The shirt- also Dean's- stretched taut over chest and stomach. Why he let Dean pick the outfit he would never know. The jeans- amazingly the right length- were tighter than he was used to as he shifted on his stool at the bar.

The bar; A place called 'Level Two' in Downtown, Charleston, South Carolina. More a club really. They had completed a job- another simple salt-n-burn- and Dean claimed he wanted to have some real fun. And Sam's idea of real fun didn't include himself in his brother's clothes at a club in some southern state. Also his idea of fun seemed to differ grately from Dean's.

Dean; six foot even, blonde hair, eyes the color of emeralds, and a well toned, very fit body, all neatly packaged in a pair of faded gray jeans and a blue crew neck fitted shirt.

The emerald eye, afore mentioned, are scanning the entire room to see where old Hazel eyes had gotten off to. Dean had forced Sam to find a girl to dance with and then left him alone with said girl while he himself had been pulled to the floor by a pretty brunette with big brown eyes. And having looked over to the girl he had left his brother with to find her all over a tall black guy and not Sammy, he began to wonder where the boy was. The brown eyed girl gyrating agianst him giggled in an air headed fashion that brought his attention back to her. He hadn't even been able to find that damned brother of his. After a few moments and the song ended and another started up the bubble headed female dragged him to a table and asked him to buy her a drink. He nodded, "But first, I need a minute to si'down." Dean let out a laugh and gave her his cocky, flirtatious grin. She giggled and nodded, falling so effortlessly for him just like every girl before her. As he chuckled a bit and looked around again his eyes lighted on his brother's denim clad derier as it shifted on a black leather topped stool at the bar. _Ah, there you are Sammy boy!_ He chuckled a bit again and to his fluff headed dance partner he spoke, "How about a martini for the lady?" She giggled and indicated she liked the idea as he rose and sauntered to the bar.

Sam felt rather than heard- as he couldn't really hear anything but the loud music in this place- his brother's approach. He watched as Dean ordered a dirty martini and a beer. "Dean, can we possibly get out of here any time soon?" He shouted into his brother's ear as the music seemed to get louder. "Nah, come on Sammy! Have a bitta fun!" Dean grinned and took the ordered drinks back to his dance partner. Sam gave a heavy sigh as he lifted his beer to his lips and watched his brother walk- no that wasn't walking, that was strutting- back to the table where a busty brown haired female sat. It wasn't until Dean was sitting back with his accuired date that Sam realized that his brother smelled good. Had Dean put on calogne? Since when did Dean wear that shit? Sam shook his head and turned back around to lean against the bar before him.

Dean had felt his brother's eyes on him as he had walked back to his table and the feeling he got was one that was a mix of, 'You know you want this.' and, 'Dude, creepy much?' With his ass planted back on the stool across from Air for Brains he took a swig of his beer and found his own eyes wandering back to Sam. He noticed that his brother's ass looked damn good in his jeans and his back visibly rippled in his AC/DC shirt. _Yeah, I think that was a good idea._ He chuckled around the neck of his beer as his green eyes roamed over Sam's Dean clothes covered body. Dean took note that a strip of bronzed flesh was visible over the waistband of the jeans as Sam leaned on the bar to order another beer where the bar tender could hear him. _Okay, I'll give Sammy this, the place is a bit too loud for him._ He thought as he sipped at his beer. _But come on!_ His eyes wandered quickly over all the hot bodies in the room. Every woman in here was poppin! _Could the selection be any better?_ Bubble Head giggled a bit bringing his attention back to her and then to where she pointed. What Dean saw then made his jaw drop and his grip on his beer nearly slip. A man of about Dean's height, with blonde hair all spiked out and gelled in place, was flirting with Sammy. And Sammy was flirting back! And Dean knew he was flirting because Sam had given that shy smile he used on women so often to get his way! It was a quirk of the lips, a light flash of teeth, a down cast of the eye lids and a little drop of the chin. Oh yes, Dean knew that look well. And Sam only used it when he was flirting. And his baby brother was flirting right now! With a guy! Well this did explain a few things...Though Dean knew his brother liked woman. Hell he had walked in on Sam and a few girls often enough to know that Sammy like women. But he hadn't known that his brother had liked men! He watched as the blonde man leaned in to talk in Sam's ear and frowned a bit when Sam leaned in willingly. Green eyes watched as a hand moved to Sam's arm and slid slowly down to his little brother's wrist. He saw the slightest move of Sam's hand as if to pull away but it relaxed again as the guy's hand stopped its movement. Dean took another swig of his beer and watched as Sam continued to flirt with the blonde guy and felt a strange sensation in his gut. Blondie leaned in again this time his hand going to Sam's thigh. And when Sam didn't stop that hand Dean felt a growl rip from his throat. It was low and feral. He didn't know what made him growl like that until he realized the feeling in his gut was jealousy. He watched that hand move from low on Sam's thigh upwards. When that hand inched closer to Sam's ass Dean let out another growl and he was pulled from his aggrivation when Air Head giggled again. "You've got the hots for your brother." Her simple decleration shocked him to the core. His eyes were wide and she let out a husky laugh. "I'm not as air headed as I seem." She admitted with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You should see me at work, I'm a pistol." She leaned over to him so he could hear her better. "If you're really that jealous, maybe you should do something about it." She suggested and pulled a card out from inside her crimson bustier. "If you ever wanna a threesom, give me a call." He took the card, still looking at her wide eyed and slack jawed before he got it together and smirked, "So the whole dumb bimbo thing is just to get sex?" She grinned darkly, "What ever works." She purrs and waves him on as he rises from his stool to his full six foot height. He pockets her card and walks to the bar.

Sam's eye lids are a bit heavy and his pulse is quick in his veins. But its not from the hand on his thigh, or the man he's flirting with. It from the eyes he can feel on him from across the room. He knows Dean is watching him. He can feel it. And the look is heated and lethal. He leans in as the guy whispers in his ear again and then flashes his shy smile again. "I don't think that's a good idea." He supplies with a lick of his lips. "Aw, why not? Seems to me like your date won't mind if they left you all alone." The guy trys to persuade. Sam is about to answer when he feels a heat against his back and hears a gravely voice call out to the bar tender, "Keys please!" A shiver runs down his spine and with the proximity of Dean's arm to his back he knows his brother felt it. He feels Dean turn into his ear as he growls out, "Let's go Sammy." Sam's about to get up when Blondie- known as Mike- looks at Dean and snaps, "Hey, I don't think he wants to go. He and I were talking." Sam bited his bottom lip and watches as Dean's brow rises, "Yeah? And now you're not. And we're leaving." The last is said with a pointed look at Sam that has Sam's insides squirming in an aroused sort of way. Sam watches as Mike's hand shoots out and snags Dean's arm- which Sam knows is a mistake, "Yeah? And who are you to say so?" Sam wants to know that one too and is surprised from here to hell and back again when Dean shoves the guy agains the bar edge and growls out, "His boyfriend! Now back the fuck off!" To cover his surprise Sam looks at Mike and supplies, "I told you I wasn't here alone." And follows after Dean who reaches back and grips Sam's wrist, pulling him forward and slipping his own arm around Sam's hips which is followed by his hand sliding into Sam's back pocket causing another shiver to run down Sam's spine as they exit the club with many pairs of eyes following them out.

* * *

_**A/N This one kind of came into my head all in the span of two hours. Sadly though, it took me longer than that to get it all to flow into one cohesive unit. But I did it. I am proud of myself! This is just part one. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thank you kindly~!**_


	3. Sex on the Dance Floor

_**Sequel to 'Some Real Fun' This will be part of a series that I am doing where Sam tries to find ways to get into Dean's head and make him deal with his new found feelings for Sammy.**_

**_Summary: Dean flirts. Its his Shtick. Sammy's Shtick? Making Big Brother jealous._**

**_SLASH WINCEST No likey, no ready._**

**_Sam and Dean are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW I do not own and am merely borrowing for my own twisted pleasure. _**

* * *

Dean flirts with every good lookin' broad that breathes. Doesn't matter if she's a diner waitress, a motel receptionist, a bar tender, or the current widowed MILF they're trying to help on a job. Dean flirts. Its his .

Sam's shtique? Currently, its finding out the things he can do to make Big Brother jealous. His favorite? Flirting with any hot guy in a ten mile radius.

See, Dean has feelings for his baby brother that were recently unearthed. So recently that he still isn't sure what to do about them. But Sam has a few ideas. Only, Dean isn't aware of that.

What he does know though is that Sammy is the one dragging _him_ off to some club after a job. And its Dean's turn to sit at the bar as Sam hits the floor for a bit of fun.

And what fun it seems to be. Dean's lips wrap around the neck of a bottle he's suckin' off as emerald eyes watch his little brother.

Sam is currently surrounded by about four guys. Two blonds, a brunette, and a guy with black hair. And they are very nearly all over the boy. '_Well who can blame them?'_ Dean finds himself thinking. His eyes roll over Sam and what he is wearing. A pair of fitted blue jeans that flare to the cuff, a black leather belt with a skull buckle, and a red shirt that stretched tightly across his torso and has a v-neck line.

A flash of glitter brings Dean's attention to Sam's stomach for a moment. It was so quick he wasn't sure it had been real. There is was again! When Sam lifted his arms. Was that a...? No! It couldn't be? Dean's eyes remained on Sam's lower abdomen as the younger male lifted his arms again. Holy shit, it was! Samuel Francis Winchester had a belly button piercing. Since when?

That train of thought was pushed away as the four guys all over his baby brother were pushed aside by a blond of about Sam's height. The guy put a hand at Sam's hip and pulled him forward against his body. Dean watched with a growl into his beer as Blond Giant leaned in to talk in Sam's ear. Sam's eyes searched out and locked on Dean's as he replied with a smirk about his lips.

That did it. That was all Dean could take. The last two weeks since the incident in Charleston Sam has been doing all kinds of flirting and tormenting of Dean. And tonight was no flipping different. And Sam could see it in Big Brother's face as the elder Winchester pushed away from the bar and made his way through the crowd to Sam. The younger let out a low throaty chuckle near the guy's ear and tossed his head back a bit as he stepped slightly away from his current dance partner. Lifting his head a bit his Hazel eyes locked on the face of his brother once more. The four males from earlier hadn't moved away from Sam when Blond Guy had stepped in they had only been pushed through. But now, all four plus the new arrival turned to see what had caught Sam's attention and with the look on the man's face they all moved away as Dean stalked towards Sam. The taller just grinned in an almost feral way that mirrored the look in his brother's eyes as he swayed in time with the music pumping from the club's speakers. A sound that near amounted to a gasp shot from Sam's throat when one of Dean's arms snaked around his waist and yanked him hard against Dean's body. For the second time in two weeks Sam felt Dean's hand slide its way into one of his back pockets as if possessively holding him in place. The younger let his arms fall to his sides and bit down on his bottom lip as Dean slid a thigh between Sam's own and the two began to move together in time to the music.

Dean watched as Sam's perfectly white upper teeth bit down into him bottom lip. When his eyes moved up to look into hazel orbs he noted that Sam's eyes were far more green at the moment and his pupils were blown wide in lust. He could feel heat rolling off his baby brother in waves. He could also feel the vibrations of the music through the floor rising up through his feet and coarsing through his body. Having Sam against him like this and the two of them moving in tandum to the pounding music had Dean far more aroused than he would have thought possible. He watched as Sam's tonuge darted out to moisten his lips and felt his mouth open slightly as Sam leaned in.

His tongue flicked out to add a bit of moisture to dry lips and he leaned into Dean's ear, "Whassamatter Big Brother?" He purred in the elders ear, "Did that guy make you jealous?" His voice was low and sultry in his brother's ear. He had watched as Dean's eyes became black with a sliver of jade around the edge as his pupils went wide with desire when he leaned foreword to Dean's ear. The older Winchester responded by groping tightly at Sam's ass cheek with the hand buried in the younger's pocket causing Sam to moan out slightly near Dean's ear. "I take that as a yes then." He chuckled out, a low throaty sound that had a shiver running through the other. Sam let out another moan in Dean's ear when his brother's thigh flexed between his. Sam was standing in such a way that Dean's thigh was pressed against his groin and causing enough friction to give him a raging hard on. And he knew that Dean could feel it because of the way he shifted closer and pressed his chest flush against Sam's.

Oh he felt it all right. And he was almost certain that Sam could feel his own pressed against his thigh in return as Dean pressed himself against the younger. Dean then began to grind and roll his hips against Sam in time with the music and was rewarded with a husky moan in his ear as Sam started to move in response. He felt a hand come up to grip at his cotton clad shoulder as Sam seemed to be searching for a bit of balance. Dean licked his own lips now and looked up into the taller's lust blown eyes as he ground his erection into his brother's denim covered thigh. At the friction a shiver ran down his spine and a moan ripped from his throat. He watched as Sam's lips parted in what looked to be a moan. Damn Sammy was fucking hot when he was turned on! Dean licked his lips again and bit down on his bottom lip as he continued his grinding against his baby brother.

Sam rolled his hips and ground against Dean as the music got faster and a bit louder. He could feel the vibrations slide through him and each _thump-thump!_ of the bass went straight to his cock. Dean's grinding against him caused a throbbing and a friction that had Sam lifting his arm to cling to his brother's shoulder for balance. At one particular pulse, followed by a roll of Dean's hips only seconds after Sam let his mouth fall open in a silent gasp and his head fell back slightly. He saw Dean bite his bottom lip and a moan escaped his throat. Lust hazed eyes drifted closed and he again let his head fall back on another moan. This time though he felt a roughened hand cup the back of his head as Dean made Sam look at him. The grip on his neck was as possessive as the hand in his pocket as Dean again pulled the younger as close to him as he could get him. He felt Dean's thigh flex again and a gasp whooshed from his lips as the older male's hand slowly moved from his neck down his chest, slowly down his torso to his belt and over to his hip where it dug in hard and possessively. As those fingers dug into exposed flesh he felt a tightening in his balls as a heat spread down his spine, across his lower back and in his gut. He could see, from the look in Dean's eyes that his older brother was feeling it too. And he knew just how to deal with it. Sam shifted a bit and in doing so his thigh rippled between Dean's legs and against his brother's groin and his hip created just enough friction that he could see his brother's orgasm in his eyes. _That's it De, cum for me._ Sam thought as Dean looked up at him with a dark smirk and bite of his bottom lip.

Dean watched Sam. He knew that Sam could read his climax in his face just as Dean could see it in Sammy's eyes that he was close to his own release. When Sam's thigh rippled against him and his hip moved against Dean's erection, his body shook so hard with his orgasm that he nearly dropped to his knees. Were it not for his arm around Sam and his hand on Sam's hip he would have. But as he was coming down off his own orgasm he sent Sam into his own. Dean thrust his hips forward against Sam and tightened his thigh muscles against Sam's groin. He felt the tightening of fingers on his shoulder as he watched the emerald all but disappear from Sam's eyes as the pupil nearly took over entirely. He felt the shudder run through Sam's body as a low throaty moan reached his ears in the form of 'Dean!' He chuckled darkly and watched as Sam rode out his release. Oh he was going to remember this place for-fucking-ever. This place, in Savannah, Georgia, would always be the place where he and Sammy had sex on the dance floor.

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R I love feed back. Please? *bats eyelashes all innocently* Pretty please?**_


	4. Sam plays pool

_**Sequel to 'Fun on the dance floor' and 'Some real fun'**_

_**Slash. hinted WINCEST. Rated M for safety purposes.**_

_**Sam plays pool and kicks ass.**_

_**Sam and Dean are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW and do not belong to me. I am only using them for my own amusements~ You don't like then why're you in this category?**_

* * *

He sat with his back to the pool tables.

They were in another no name, one horse, one motel town. Their room was tacky. Bright orange wall paper with neon pink flowers all over it, terd brown shag carpet from wall to wall, a tiny microwave next to a rundown looking coffee pot on a counter near the door. A small mini fridge that they immediatly stocked with beer and bottled water. Two queen beds covered in ugly purple duvets with bright green sheets. Yeah, the place was tacky as hell. Just like all the others before. But when they were on a job, they couldn't be too picky.

But Sam was sitting at the bar with his back to the pool tabels as Dean hustled some guys out of their money. At one point he could hear a girl giggle at something Dean said then a guy growl out. Dean responded with a 'Hey, guy, just talkin' and then a _Clack!_ as billiard balls were cracked against one another for what sounded like Dean's shot. Sam continued to listen to the pool game progress. He had glanced back to see several balls remaining on the table. One of which was the 8 ball. And it was Dean's turn. He listened to his brother call it, "Eight ball, corner pocket." He didn't have to look back to know that Dean was pointing at a different corner than the one the ball was closest to. But the guy Dean was playing sounded incredulous, "Impossible, you still have two other solids on the table." The brunette could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice, "Do I now?" Closing his eyes he felt Dean lean over the table and line up his shot. _Clack! Clack! Snap! Thud! Clunk! Clunk! Thunk!_ "What the hell? How'd you do tha'?" Sam smirked around the neck of his beer bottle as he finished off the drink. "Beginer's luck?" Dean sounded a bit too pleased with himself. Sam chuckled lightly and shook his head a bit as he rose from the bar stool he resided on. Dean walked over to him payed for their beers and the two made their way for the door when the loser of Dean's game called out. "Wait! I wanna play him."

The brothers stopped and turned to look at the guy. He was pointing at Sam. "You wanna play me? Dude, I've been playing pool since I was a kid. You don't wanna play me." He advised with a bit or a smirk that Dean was proud to call his own. But the guy just shook his head, "I'm in a league. I can't lose." He pulled more money out of his pocket and slapped it down on the table's edge. Sam wanted to point out that the guy had lost not moments ago to his brother but instead he sighed and shucked his jacket off and tossed it to Dean. "Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you." He snapped up a pool cue and looked at the giggler from earlier, "Rack 'em." His voice snapped out in a slight command.

At his words the girl flushed a bit, her eyes went wide with lust as she went about doing as Sam demanded. Sam looked over at his chalenger and grinned a bit. The guy seemed a bit confused but said nothing so Dean explained, "Neutral third party." That seemed to confuse the guy a bit less as he nodded and watched her rack the balls. When she was done and out of the way the guy offered for Sam to get first shot. Sam heard Dean snort and what sounded like a 'Big mistake!' issued from behind him. The brown haired male chuckled a bit and- _SNAP! CLACK! Click! Click! Clack!-_ broke the rack. All parties present watched the billiard spheres dance over the red felt of the bar table. As they watched- _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!-_ Two solids and a stripe fell into seperate holes. Sam gave a carefree smile to his oponent, "Would you like solids or stripes?" His voice was like sugar on the tip of the tongue. The black haired male blinked and frowned a bit, "Stripes." He muttered as Sam nodded and leaned in to take his next shot.

Dean didn't pay much attention to the game now. More the way that Sam played. Sammy could read a table like no one he'd ever seen. Better than him even. Hell he was even better than Dad had been, and Dad had taught them both to play. _Thud! Clink! Thunk!_ Bank shot off the yellow. Dean looked up and saw the way Giggles watched his brother. Her blue eyes were lust blow and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she followed Sam's every move. The way his arm pulled back on the pull cue at just the right angle. How he thrust his arm forward with just the right force to send that blue speckled ivory ball dancing and spinning, with just enough English, across the table to his intended target. _Thunk!_ Another hole in one. Not that this was golf, but still. Dean noticed still that Blue Eyes watched his brother a bit too intentley. Not that he could blame her much. If Sam had looked at him with those Hazel eyes and demanded him to 'Rack 'em' in that commanding tone, hell he would have done it too and had the same reaction. Though, as it were, her watching Sammy like that was starting to aggrivate Dean. Some how he had an idea that Sam planned that... Not the pool game no, but the girl's reaction to him and Dean's reaction to that in turn. Damn sneaky bastard. _Thunk! Thunk!_ Dean looked up in time to see Sam sink two more and scratch on a third. Looking at the table Dean knew that had been on purpose. Sam had to sacrifice a go to be able to set up his final shot. As the league player sunk two and also scratched his third Sam called it. "Eight ball side pocket." Pointing with his stick to the pocket the black ball was nearest. The other guy frowned, "What you gonna bank it like your buddy did?" Sam snorted and shook his head, "Nah, I don't do bank shots off the eight." He chuckled and lined his stick up with the cue ball. He was looking at his last solid on the table. It wasn't even close to the 8. Sam cocked back and then sent the little red ball spinning while the cue ball bounced off of it with a _Clink!_ and spun its way to the black 8 ball.

With a slight _Clack_ and a _Thunk!_ the 8 ball sank into the pocket Sam had indicated but the game wasn't over just yet. All eyes were on the red ball. If it didn't go in the game was over and Sam lost. That meant all the money Dean worked so hard to hustle would be gone. Dean watched as Blue Eyes walked over to the table. She was right beside the pocket the ball was heading to. The elder Winchester knew what she was about. He knew what she would do if the ball stopped. A woman that knows how to use her hips was alright by Dean. So long as her hips didn't go anywhere near his Sammy. Dean blinked at that line of thought and shook his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts all though by a very loud, "_Goddamnit!"_ Sam had won. Blue Eyes picked up the money and sauntered over to Sam with it in her hand. Dean watched her warrily and frowned as she plastered herself against Sam's chest.

Sam chuckled a bit at the offer he had been given, "No thanks cutey, but I'm a bit tired and all I want is sleep." With that he gently took the money from her hands and slid it into his back pocket. Blue Eyes gave a puppy dog pout that had Sam laughing a bit. He could also feel Dean's eyes on him at this point as her arms slithered around his waist. "How 'bout I give you a nice BJ in the lou?" She purred, still giving him the same look. "Again, tempting, but no thanks." He snared her wrists and forced her to let go of him, "And besides, the puppy dog eyes, that's my thing, so it doesn't work on me." He was then caught off guard as strong arms replaced Blue Eyes' from behind him. Apparently Dean had heard the offer for his words were, "Back off slut." The poor girl looked a bit offended as she looked Dean over for a minute. Then the expression became one of interest. "I see, well," She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and slid it into Sam's. "if you boys are ever in town again and wanna bit of fun, let me know." She then slinked away with a toss of her hair and a grin over her shoulder. "Well that was fun." Sam chuckled as he pulled away from Dean slightly and headed outside, jacket in hand.

Dean hadn't noticed it. But now, as he sat in the Impala with his hands on the leather wheel before him, he noticed it. There was a deffinite discomfort in his jeans. Looking over at Sam riding shotgun he said, "Damn Sammy. That was fucking hot."

Sam laughed at his bother's breathy decleration. He knew what Dean was talking about. And yeah. He had planned it like that. "Just drive Dean." He smirked a bit as he settled into his side of the car, "Just drive."

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R. I love feed back on what I write~**_


	5. Knowing Dean

_**A quick word from me- NeoCortex~ This was written kinda shoddily. Forgive me if it seems a bit like I was rambling.**_

_**Sequel to 'Some Real Fun', 'Fun on the Dance Floor, and 'Sam plays Pool'**_

_**Summary:: Remember that piercing? Yeah, there's more...**_

_**Words:: 3,242**_

_**Warnings:: Rated M for, well WINCEST, a bit of light bondage, male nudity that isn't in the shower. *grins* Language, and mostly to be on the safe side.**_

_**Disclaimer:: I in no way what so ever own Sam and Dean Winchester. They are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW. I just borrow them, like we all do, for my own amusements and pleasures.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

The Winchester Duo had managaed to hustle enough games of pool in a couple of days that they were able to get a room in a Hotel instead of a Motel. Able to. Didn't necessarily mean they would. That being said; Dean unlocked the door to their Motel room with a grumbling Sam behind him.

"Why couldn't we go to a hotel instead Dean?" Sam whined like the younger brother that he is. "Because Samuel," the elder drawled, "Hotel's just aren't our style." He looked back at his brother, "But, I at least was able to get us a half decent room." This was said as he flicked on a lamp that stood on the bedside table between the two queen sized beds.

As soon as light flooded the room both men looked around. "Holy shit Dean." Sam's voice sounded as surprised as Dean felt. "It really is a half decent room."

The walls were painted a pale white with dark blue trees painted to look shadow like along the walls. The beds were covered in ivory sheets with black pillow cases and floor was covered in ebony plush carpeting. Both beds sat against one wall accompanied by a clean white couch; all three faced a wall that held a large entertainment cabinet, whose cherry wood doors hid a thirty two inch television and DVD player. Both men noticed the kitchenette and regarded it with the same indifferance.

Finally, after their shocked silence Sam breathed, "Do ya think they have cable?" He heard Dean laugh, "If they do s'only basic." The younger was shrugging as he dropped his duffle to the bed farthest the door, "Dude, cable is cable." Dean gave another laugh, "True enough."

After shuffling through his bag and pulling out a set of clothes, Sam made his way to the bathroom just past the bed. As he walked away, he didn't notice Dean watching him rather intently.

What was up with that? Since when did Sam take clothes with him into the bathroom? Normally he'd get dressed out here. _Oh...I bet I know why..._ Dean grinned to himself as he opened the doors to the entertainment cabinet and snagged the remote up. _He thinks I still don't know about the belly piercing._ Dean's grin was now a full blow shit eating grin as he flopped to the bed he had claimed for his own. _Well, I suppose I'll just have to clear that up when he comes out._ Turning on the television he pulled up the TV guide and scrolled through it. "Hey Sam, I was right! It is Basic cable."

Sam heard his brother's voice call through the door about the cable being basic. "That's cool. Like I said, cable is cabel." He chuckled a bit and turned on the water for his shower. Letting the stream heat up he stripped down and left his clothes in a pile on the floor for now.

As the water began to heat behind him he looked down at his stomach. His belly button piercing was the result of a lost bet with Jo. _Damn blonde. From now on, no bets with her. Ever._ He chuckled a bit as he checked to make sure it wasn't infected. He'd clean it after his shower. He then moved his attention lower to another piercing he had. One he had gotten while at Stanford and if Dean knew about, he'd either freak, or tease him to no end.

Checking his dydo barbells for any sign of infection he sighed a bit. He remembered the day he got them done. Jess had made a comment on liking strange things and guys with certain piercings were a kink of her's. Chuckling a bit to himself again he stepped into the shower now and let the hot water fall over his skin and rinse away all the grime and dust of the day's adventures. At least thinking about Jess wasn't painful any more. As he ran a hand over his abdomen his fingers connected again with his new piercing. The day he got it playing through his head.

_**"Does it hafta be a belly button piercing?" He frowned down at the blonde. "I won, my terms, so...yup!" The female snickered a bit up at him. "Couldn't I get something else maybe?"Sam grumbled, "I'm pretty sure ya'd like to have sex within the next few days or so. So no." Jo grinned up at him now, her eyes dancing in amusement. "I didn't mean that ya idget." He groused and folded his arms over his chest to refrain from smacking her. "Oh...I get it, you wanna get your nipples done instead." The tiny blonde snickered again, "No, I think this is better. A bit more humiliating." He glared at her now, "Ya know, for someone so much shorter than Dean, you're deffinitely a bigger pain in the ass than he is." Ellen's daughter giggled then and gave him her most charming smile, "Why thank you Samuel."**_

The brown haired male shook his head at the memeory as he reminded himself that she had at least made sure the guy doing the piercing knew he was only getting it done due to loss of a bet. But still...Jo had been right. It was still slightly humilitating. Picking up his shampoo bottle he went about the process of bathing, starting with his hair.

Sam had been in the bathroom for a good thirty minutes when Dean heard the water turn off. He was half tempted to go in and force Sammy to deal with him going to the bathroom but decided to not make Sam suffer that much. It was fifteen minutes later when Sam exited said bathroom in his boxer-briefs and a white teeshirt. And that was when Dean attacked.

"So, whats with the piercing?" His green eyes danced in glee at the shocked and nearly embarassed look on the younger's face. "W-what?" Sam stammered and Dean's face was plastered with another shit eating grin. "The shiny piercing at you navel Sammy. What's with it?" He watched Sam's face relax and heard him expell a deep breath he probably didn't even know he had been holding in. "I lost a bet with Jo." Was the simple reply as the taller male flopped onto his own bed after relocating his duffle to the floor.

"What the hell kind of a bet did you two make?" Dean's grin was bigger now as he muted CSI to hear this. Sam's reply was, "A bet concerning you." Sam had shifted so he was under his blankets now and rolled to face away from his brother. "Concerning me? What the hell?" Dean laughed as he situated himself to the edge of his bed, sitting there facing Sam, "Come on, what was the bet?" He leaned over and poked at Sam's back.

When the taller responded by only shifting out of Dean's reach the shorter got up and sat down on Sam's bed to badger him. "Come on..." He let that out as a whine, "What was the beeeeet?" He poked more at Sam, his side, his back, his stomach. "Tell me." He demanded.

When Sam huffed and rolled over he noted that his brother looked a bit like a petulant child and nearly laughed. "Fine..." He conceded finally. Pulling himself up into a sitting position he saw that the pout on Dean's lips was replaced by an equally child like grin. He fought the laugh again and sighed, "She made a comment about something you would or were likely to do and then when you did it I made a comment that she was obsessed with you if she knew just what you were going to do next." Sam felt as if he would blush then. "She then looked at me and said...

_**"I'm not as obsessed as you." A little grin flitted across Jo's lips. "I am not obsessed with my brother!" Sam disagreed fervently. "I beg to differ." She snorted in reply. "How so!" He watched as the little grin became some what feral. "Let's make a bet." Sam eyed her warrily, "Terms?" The grin got a bit worse, "I win, I pick a punishment, you win, same thing." Sam didn't know why he found himself asking, "What's the bet?" Jo licked her lips, "Is that an agreement to it then?" Sam frowned and sighed, "I suppose." Jo clearly knew it was a begruging agreement for her grin became a cackle, "I bet that you know Dean far better than I do. Like an obsession. I bet that you know him so well, you can tell me where his birthmark is." Sam chuckled, "That one doesn't count seeing as I'm his brother and **_**have**_** seen him naked on more than one occasion." Jo seemed to see the point there and agreed, "Alright, then we'll see who knows his favorite things." She held her hand out to him to shake. "I bet you know more of those than I do. And trust me, there are just some things I am sure Dean doesn't think anyone knows. Let alone you."**_

"So wait? That was why you both had me write down a list of questions?" Dean looked at Sam incredulously. Sam nodded. "How many did you lose by?" Sam sighed and closed his eyes, "Seven." He heard Dean chuckle. "She got three and that was it." He didn't have to see the raised eyebrow now, "You got them all right?" Sam sighed and rolled suddenly to his side and reached into his duffle. Sitting back up a moment later he handed the paper to Dean, "I dunno, you tell me."

Dean took the paper and unfolded it. After a few minutes of green eyes scanning the page he looked up at Sam. "Damn Sammy, you really _do_ know me." He had put a couple questions on there about his sex life that he was sure no one knew. Like his preferance in hair color. Sam knew it was brunettes. Mind you he'd take a blonde or a redhead if she was attractive, but still most of the girls he did were brunettes.

Another question had actually been about Sam and the dolt had seemed to get it because he answered it right! "Well shit! You know me and yet I hardly ever talk." Sam snorted and remarked, "Yeah, I know all about you and yet, thankfully, you hardly know me."

Dean frowned at that, "Now what's that supposed to mean? What kinds of secrets are you holding out on me now Sammy?" He folded the paper back up and put it on the bedside table. "I mean, I know about the navel piercing. What? Do you have your cock pierced too?"

The sudden stillness and absolute quiet didn't go unnoticed. Dean's eyes looked back at Sam now to see a bright red face, hazel eyes wide from shock, and white teeth biting into a pink bottom lip. "No way! You don't!" Dean lunged for the other as Sam tried to scrammble up the bed and away from the elder. Dean's eyes were bright in amusement as he pinned Sam down and threw the covers back to get them out of the way. "You have to be kidding me! When?" He straddled Sam's thighs and pinned his arms down on the bed. "Tell me!"

Sam looked up at his brother with wide eyes and a bright blush on his cheeks. Dean had him pinned to the bed now and completely at his mercy. "Please Dean, don't do this." He begged.

Don't do what exactly? Exactly what Sam had been wanting him to do? That thought made him grin mentally.

"Come on Sammy, when did you get it done?" His brother was nearly begging him to answer now. With a little whimper he said, "When I was at Stanford." The heat on his cheeks got more intense. "Seriosly?" Dean's voice was shocked and nearly glee filled. "Why?" Why the hell not? Was almost the reply but he continued on truthfully, "Jess." But that was it for that answer.

Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Kinky girl." Sam gave an exasserbated sigh and then tried to unseat Dean by bucking his hips only to be pinned down again. "Nope Sammy, I'm not done with you." He grinned. Sam had a sinking feeling in his gut now as Dean leaned over and retrieved his belt that he had discarded while Sam was in the shower.

With his hands momentarily free he tried to push away only to have his wrists caught up in Dean's hands again and the belt being looped around them then being secured to the metal worked headboard behind him.

"Dean! What are you doing?" He demanded with a gasp. Dean's fingers pushed Sam's shirt up slightly and he gasped as those same fingers brushed lightly over his new piercing. "I wanna see it." Dean grinned darkly up at Sam and the latter moaned a bit. Closing his eyes he braced himself as he felt Dean's fingers dip under his waistband. In about ten seconds Dean was about to see 'it' was really 'them' as Sam had three dydos. He gave a hiss as cool air brushed over his half hard phallus.

Sam's hiss was echoed by Dean as his eyes landed on the three silver barbells side by side along the glan of Sam's head. He also noticed that Sam seemed to be slightly aroused. Biting his bottom lip Dean looked up at Sam now, "Th-three?" He stammered, "One I would have understood, but three?" He couldn't hide the slight envy in his voice. "I mean, I know you're masochistic Sammy, but shit." He sounded a bit amused even to his own ears.

Sam still had his eyes closed at the moment. "Did Jess ask you to get all three of them?" Sam shook his head. "She just wanted you to get one?" A nod. "Why'd you get three?" A whimper and then, "She wanted me to get a Prince Albert," Dean winced but said nothing, knowing that if he interruppted Sam wouldn't continue, "But as you said, I'm a masochist, but I'm not that bad." Dean nodded. "And the dydo looked a hell of a lot less painful that a PA."

Seeing that Sam was done Dean asked, "And you couldn't have gotten a Frenum instead? That would have hurt less than these." Sam nodded, his eyes were still closed, "What can I say? I'm a masochist."

Dean had the chuckle a bit at that as he looked back down at his brother's semi-errect pierced cock.

"Stop looking at it." He could have sworn Sam had whimpered just then. "Why? Its kind of interesting." He grinned a bit. "I've never known anyone that got their cock pierced." It was true. He hadn't. "Does it make sex any better?" Dean looked up at Sam's eyes snapped open. "Well?"

Sam gave a sigh and shrugged, "I dunno, Jess only said it was one of her kinks." Dean chuckled and nodded, "You hadn't had sex with her before the piercing huh?" Sam shook his head, "No, we never got the chance to after." Dean was about to ask why when it dawned on him, "Oh. Sorry." And then, "So wait. You've had this since I came to ask for your help finding Dad?" Sam gave a nod.

The brunette watched as his brother's eyes went back to his dick and bit down on his bottom lip. "Dean, please, let me go and stop looking at it." He begged again. He tried to unseat Dean again but that seemed a mistake.

Dean was now slightly bent over Sam with both hands on either side of the younger. Sam shivered as he watched those green eyes open and the pupils go wide. "D-Dean..." He realized now that he was still bound by the belt to the bed and Dean was holding him down with his body weight. "De-Dean?" He tried again and was answered by a very gravely and rough, "Yeah Sammy?"

Sam swallowed the mix of fear and desire in his throat before he spoke, "Pl-please let me up?" He half begged the other. Dean's eyes were a sprakling black lined with a sliver of jade now. "Why Sammy? You've been tauting me since Charleston. We both know things changed in Savanah. And that pool game in Mobile? Yeah, you planned that. I know you did Sammy." Dean's voice was rough and deep and it had an effect on him like nothing before. "Dean..." He blushed and panted a bit.

"I know you a bit too well Sammy. Even better now." Sam watched as Dean looked back down at Sam's now fully erect pierced cock with a lick of his lips and a feral grin.

Dean purred as he licked his lips. He knew the grin on his lips was a bit lethal. Looking back up at Sam he rose up so that he was on his hands and knees above Sam and leaned in a bit closer to his brother. "Come on Sammy, you can't tell me that you don't want me. Other wise you wouldn't be flirting, taunting, and screwing with me so badly." His voice was still that same low husk as it was a few moments ago. Sam's eyes were far more green around the wide black than they normally were. "Besides, even if you do say no, your eyes tell me something different entirely." Dean tracked Sam's tongue as it darted out to mositen dried lips, a shiver running down his spine. "Who said I was going to say no?" Sam husked, bringing Dean's eyes back up to the younger's. Dean bit his bottom lip and lifted a hand. He reached above Sam's head and unfastened the belt from the bed post and then shot off the bed. "I need a shower." He panted as he closed the door behind himself.

When the bathroom door was closed he could hear what sounded like Sam laughing low and deep. A shiver ran through the other at the sound that followed him into the bathroom. It was good to hear that sound again. It was real. Not that forced noise he usually made. It reminded him of when Sam had super glued his hand to his beer bottle. Dean grinned a bit now. Good times.

Sam knew he had twenty minutes or more before Dean came back out. And he planned like hell to be asleep by then. Laughing to himself he unbound his hands, dropped Dean's belt to the floor and shifted back into his boxer-briefs. Pulling the covers back to his hips he rolled till he was face down in the pillow and forced himself to relax. Focusing on each muscle and tendon Sam was asleep ten minutes before Dean was out of the shower.

He stepped back into the room, a large cloud of steam following after. He stopped two steps in the room when his emerald eyes looked over his brother's bed and noted the male was out cold. "Well, damn." He laughed lightly and reached back to snap the light off in the bathroom. Walking to his duffle he extruded a pair of his own boxers and slid them on over his hips and crawled into his own bed where he would be plagued by dreams of his brother and the new found kink he had suddenly developed.

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R. I quite understand if this seems a bit off my normal standards. I think I was having a few issues with my muses. I think they were hyped up on too much caffeine.**_

_**Also, writing this one gave me the idea to possibly do a set like this from Dean's full perspective of the situation. And maybe find out what the list of questions were exactly. Tell me what you all think~ Please~?**_


	6. His Sammy

**_A/N first:: Sorry to all my readers that it has taken me so long to update. A number of things have occurred. Writer's block being one of them. Another has been that I have been trying to get my self set up to start school again, which I do tomorrow. XD YAY ME! And another is that I have been out of state. Granted that doesn't stop me writing, but it does impede posting. So if you all forgive me, then I shall now let you get on with reading._**

**_Word Count:: 718_**

**_Disclaimer:: Not mine. Characters herein belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only use them for my pleasure and that of my devoted readers_**

**__****_Warning:: WINCEST of the Sam and Dean persuarion. Don't like it then don't read it._**

**_Summary:: Sequel to 'Knowing Dean.' Part five of my 'Sam's Seven Steps' verse. Sam's hungry and for some reason, Dean thinks that's funny._**

* * *

They had left Mayersville that morning and had been on the road since. It was half past noon, he was hungry as hell and for once, he was craving his brother's usual. A cheeseburger. "Deeeean." He groaned from his side of the car, "I'm hungry..." He sounded slightly pathetic even to his own ears. "Can we please stop somewhere?" He rolled his head on the back of the seat to look over at the driver. "I want food." He saw the corner of Dean's mouth turn up a bit. "Like, real, edible food, not gas station shit." He pouted slightly

Dean couldn't help it. Sam sounded so pathetic! "You just want an excuse to get out of the car Sammy." He glanced at his little brother and saw the pout and started to laugh a bit harder. And when that pout turned into a scowl he found himself unable to breathe for laughing so hard. In fact Dean was laughing hard enough that he had to pull the car off the side of the road. "Oh God!" He gased out as he clutched at the stearing wheel, "Sammy! You should see your face!"

Sam was fighting to keep his scowl in place. It was so hard when Dean laughed like that. Like really laughed. It was a deep, down in the gut, hard core laugh. And they didn't get that often enough. So he managed a, "Shut up Dean." Followed by an, "I'm hungry damn it." When Dean continued to laugh Sam started to become genuinely aggrivated. "Okay, now Dean. I'm seriously hungry. And I want a burger for once. So can we _please_ just stop somewhere?" He watched as Dean started to calm down finally and then look back to Sam, his eyes still alight with laughter and his cheeks flush from it. "Com'on Dean. I'm fuckin' hungry." This seemed to tickle the other again for he started laughing once more. Giving a grumbling sigh Sam shoved open his car door as he let his seat belt slide away. "That's it, I'm walkin'." And with that he slammed Metalicar's door behind him and began to do just that.

As soon as his brother's feet hit the grass outside he stopped laughing and his eyes went wide. "Wait!" He was confused now, "Sam, what?" He made sure Metalicar was in park and climbed out. "Sammy, what are you doing?"

Dean sounded panicked to Sam. The brunette turned back around and saw that, indeed, Dean looked a bit panicked. "Well Mister Chuckles, I decided that since you wanted to laugh your head off at my hunger, I was gonna walk to the next closest diner." He managed to put a pout on those lips of his.

Dean saw the his brother's eyes go from smirking to pouting and watched the expression reach his lips. Dean licked his own lightly and fought the urge to walk up and kiss the pout away. Instead he smirked himself, "I'm sorry Sammy," he paused a moment as something hit him, "Wait, you want a burger?" Sam raised a brow and nodded, "Yeah." Sam never wanted a burger. Hell the younger Winchester always ate rabbit food. Salads, fruit, granola, healthy shit. "Wow. Who are you and what'd you do with my Sammy?" He had turned back to the car as he said this and was grateful of it. His face was a bright pink at the moment and he could feel it. Had he actually phrased it that way? Wow...If Sam payed attention to that he have hell to pay. That or he'd never live it down.

Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest and grinned a bit as he walked back to the car. Dean had called him _His Sammy_. Sam kind of liked the sound of that. More than Kind of actually. Sliding into his seat as Dean put the car into drive again he sighed and settled back. _Yup. I'm so getting into his head now..._Sam grinned to himself as he let his eyes close and relaxed into his side of the bench seat.

Dean looked over to where Sam was and saw a satisfied grin form over the younger's lips. As he drove he began to wonder and slightly dread what was running through his little brother's head.

* * *

**_A/N You guys know the drill~! R&R~ Please and Thank you~!_**


End file.
